


The Kin of your Father's Kin

by BrokenShield



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jake is Pinstar's son, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pinestar met another kittypet, Rusty has a basic understanding of Clan life before he joins, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Warrior Blood Firestar (Like a tiny bit), With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShield/pseuds/BrokenShield
Summary: Pinestar, given an order from his past leader Deostar to kill his only surviving kit, Tigerkit. But Pinestar unwilling to kill his only surviving son leaves ThunderClan to become a kittypet. Now with the reddish-brown tom enjoys his new life with his new found mate Ginger. Who had litters of kits with him, now trying to make amend for his past mistakes help take care of his kits, tell them stories of his time in ThunderClan and teaching them how to fight and hunt until unfortunate his death of being hit by a car leaving his body mangled and beyond even StarClan's repair.Jake, one of the surviving sons of Pine's litters went on to have two litters of his own but only trained one of his litters and told them stories of his father and tales of the forest cats.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers

The bright ginger tom prowled around the dark forest floor. The tom raised his nose to the sky taking in a deep breathe, the familiar musk of the forest greeted his senses with a delight, the flame coloured tom sheath and unsheathe his claws in the soft grass stirring up any recent scents from passing prey. As much as he would love to lay in it's soft welcoming grass he was on a personal mission.

Soon enough a new musk reached his nostrils, the tom felt his mouth water and his stomach groaned. It was a mouse, which was in fact the toms favourite prey item. The ginger cat followed the trail moving between tree to tree to locate it's source. Eventually the tom came across a quite big wood mouse in the middle of a clearing, stuff it's fat cheek with the nuts it found on the ground laid a head. The green eyed tom maneuver himself into a crouch, pale orange underbelly only a few centimetres above the grass. The tom pulled back his lips drinking in the sweet scent of the unsuspecting prey.

Luckily for the tom he was downwind from his prey so the mouse hadn't detected his menacing presents. The bright ginger tom let out a soft purr this was the perfect hunt, the flame coloured tom crept closer to the mouse, soft pads broke any sound his paws would make to scary the prey away. The tom was now in striking range about a tail length away from the mouse still completely unaware of him. He lowered his front half even more while he rose his hind legs, he was ready to pounce.

The ginger tom unsheathe his claws once more, his eyes dilated, he allowed instincts to take over. The bright ginger tom made a mad dash toward the rodent. The mouse cried out in alarm as the tom smacked it with his unsheathe claws sending it flying a few rabbit hops away. The green eyed tom smirk, the thrill of the hunt course though his veins. He sprinted towards the now stun and bleeding creature, The ginger tom smiled again raising his paw to finish what he started.

But before the ginger tabby could strike down once more the rodent spun around to face him amber eyes boring into his green ones. The tom froze in place, he felt like he couldn't breathe as the mouse's amber eyes pinned him in place. The swirl sensation of hunger in his stomach turn to fear. The tom shut his eyes then shock his head but when he reopened his eyes the mouse was gone now what stood was a cat.

This was your average cat he was massive, thick brown pelt with black stripes a large head supported my broad shoulders and chest, battle scars covering him and on particular on just above his nose which was still bleeding, he also had the same amber eyes as the mouse. The ginger tom scrunch his nose the sweet musk from the mouse was replaced with the foul scent of cat blood. The green eyed tom stepped back chest heaving with fear, the massive brown tom grinned down at him swinging his tail along the forest floor as if to say 'good'. The brown tom continued grinning as he turned around back into the bush of the forest. The ginger tom paused he didn't fully understand what just happened.

A loud groan came from the ground below him and the sky above, his long thick tail shot into the air fluffing out. Another loud groan rumbled thought the earth once more as the ground under his paws split into a black abyss while the sky turned blood red with no moon or cloud insight. The tom yowled in alarm claws digging into one intact pieces of earth, climbing his way to the top but the dirt started to disintegrated leaving no where for the ginger tom to grip. The tom gave out on last yowl before being consumed in the inky abyss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rusty yowled himself awake, fur puffed out and eyes dilated. The flame coloured tom groaned softly relation of where he was. All scents of the forest were gone just the dull scent of his housefolks' home, Rusty yawn, he dreamed of the forest again but this dream was not like the other. The tom  gave himself a few licks trying to calm himself before pulling from his cat bed trotting his way to his food bowl.

His food bowl was full as always, his housefolk would always fill Rusty's bowel before they went to bed. Rusty took a mouthful of the tasteless cat food. Letting a few stall kernels sit on his tongue, he took a few more bites before leave the rest for later. Rusty hopped on counter of the kitchen brushing pass the dishes his housefolk left there then continued on his way to the window. Luckily for him the window was still open, the green eyed tom jumped out the window landing on the slightly damp grass below.

Stalking through his housefolk garden pass the catnip he loved to play in as a kit and onto the flimsy wood fence that could barely support his own weight even though he was only a few moons older than a kit. Rusty peered up at the sky for a while, the almost full moon was about a quarter away from being in the middle of the sky with millions of stars dotted around it. The toms bright ginger fur stood out on this cool night.His gazed lowered meeting the forest. 

"Heya Rusty," the sleek tuxedo cat meowed his greeting "Hello Smudge," meowed back at his neighbour "So what doing, did your housefolk let you out?" Smudge question the fiery tom "No, I let myself out, I couldn't sleep," Rusty meowed, swiping his his tail back and forth. "I keep have this dream I can't explain but it keeps recurring but I can't put my paw on it

Rusty paused, he look over to his friend who was staring back at him confusion writing all over his black and white face. He knew what he was about to say would hurt dearly since they knew each other ever since they were kits "I think i'm going to go explore the forest it'll take my mind off,," Rusty sighed. Smudge stared at Rusty for a few beats his expression still a confused on until it shift to one of a mix of shock and fear "What?! What if you get hurt or don't come back! Your housefolk will be devastated and the forest is filled with wild untamed cats can't you just take a walk around the neighbourhood or something?" Smudge finally putting two and two together. 

"I'm very aware about the wild cat's Smudge and the four clans who rule over the forest, I just want to take a walk into the woods and I don't think a stroll around the neighbourhood would help," Rusty meowed softly, shifting over to his friend giving his pelt a few quick licks "I'll be fine, plus I know how to defend myself if things get hairy." Smudge sigh know there was no way of changing his stubborn friends mind "Alright fine but if you don't come back your food bowl is mine,"

"Like that would ever happen, and if it does I'll be eating freshly caught prey so you can have it," Rusty huffed. Smudge chuckled "Like you could caught anything, seeing how big your are I bet all the prey would run away. You can't catch anything unlike Henry," Rusty felt his thick coat prick at the comment "That fat tabby can't catch anything even if it was laid out in front and already dead! He can hardly make it out into his yard," Rusty hissed, Smudge chuckled again "That's before he went to the Vet but I'm telling you he did!" Smudge purred, he found it amusing how easily his friend could be enraged at his friend "Rusty, I'm telling you he really caught a robin in there," 

"Well whatever," Rusty hopped off the fence onto the uncut grass below "I'll be back soon," Rusty meowed one last time before slipping into the unknown of the forest, leaving Smudge still crouched on the fence.

 

 

* * *

Rusty's heart began to beat faster every pawstep he crept into the woods. Breathe in and out the familiar yet unfamiliar musk of the forest greeted him just like in his dreams. The bright ginger swallowed a growing lump in his throat and pressed on. After creeping a few fox leaps into the forest all his fear disappeared with new found excitement and freedom. Rusty quicken his pace swerving between trees and hopping over large tree roots jutting out the grassy ground, the cold night wind started to pick up under his fur causing it to flow freely, he'll have to groom it later. As Rusty furthered his journey a small brown creature flashed across Rusty's vision. The bright gingery tom came to a halt, the tom quickly drop into a crouch by instincts.

Rusty's nose flared and ears swivelled around to try and locate the prey. Rusty caught wind of a scent, he didn't recognise it but followed the trail hoping to find the creature from early. The trail ended with a mouse sat on top of a tree branch, Rusty crept closer to the mouse. Suddenly all his father's training came flowing back to him, Rusty lowered himself further to the ground like his father had him and his siblings.

He inched towards the brown animal, once he was close enough Rusty launch himself forward and up of the tree root catching the mouse off guard, sinking his teeth into the small rodent, the mouse gave out a small squeal before it's life force quickly left it falling limp in Rusty mouth. Blood began to pour out the wounds if the rodent and settle on his tongue and dripping along his teeth. Small thrills shot through Rusty's body from making his first caught of his life.

The green eyed tom turned from the tree and back to where he first entered the forest, he should really get out of here before any ThunderClan cats catch him in there territory. Before Rusty could leave something else caught his eye, a red tuft stuck between some trees branches. The bright ginger clench the mouse between his jaws and stalked closer to the tuft of fur. Even though Rusty barely had any experience with the forest he was pretty sure nothing here grew anything red here it had to be from some sort of animal, the ginger tom sniffed the oddity but he couldn't tell if it was cat or dog but definitely a meat eater. The sound of a branch breaking snapped Rusty from his analyzation, he knew he was in trouble now.

A large grey mass slammed into Rusty's side cause the tom to drop his catch and tumble to the ground, the grey mass pinned Rusty to the floor, needle sharp teeth bite at his neck while it's claws drag along the ginger tom's fur. Rusty hissed rolling himself onto his back exposing his soft belly but luckly knocking of the cat from his back. The ginger tom quickly got to his feet turning tail and run towards home but the grey cat was still on his tail gaining on him, Rusty knew he was going to be able to outrun this cat they had way more experience than him and problem new the forest like the back of his paw, he sucked in a breathe before spinning around to face his attacker.

The grey cat yowled at Rusty launch himself at him claws outstretch looking to deal damage, he mange to dodge the stronger cat attack,  Rusty hissed in response, run toward the grey cat slamming himself into the smaller cat just before he landed, pinning him to the ground like it did before.  The other cat smiled up at Rusty like they just didn't have a battle of probably life or death, all sense of danger left the cat "Hey your pretty strong for a kittypet, the names Greypaw nice to meet you," Rusty got off of the grey tom stunned this cat just tried to attack him now he's making friendly conversation like nothing happen, the other tom slowly got up, sitting himself in front of Rusty giving his chest a few licks "I'm training to be a warrior of ThunderClan."

"So your an apprentice? But you guys aren't allowed out at night unless another cat is with you," Rusty questioned Greypaw shift slightly,he looked away and grinned "Yea I kinda snuck out of camp for a little exploring then I came across you," The golden eyed tom explained "I was watching for a will but then I deiced that, I should really scare you off keep you from stealing our prey but looks like I got to you a little too late," Greypaw flicks his tail to the dead mouse a few rabbit hops away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to know how it feels to hunt for the first time with real prey and I couldn't help myself," Rusty laughed it off sheepishly "Umm, You can have it if you want I don't need it and why did you just stop and started talking to me, I did steal your food," Rusty asked the ThunderClan apprentice.

"Well it was just you weren't worth it your obviously aren't from any other clans," Greypaw meowed without another care Rusty huffed 'And what if I was with that kind of  attitude you'll be dead before you make it to be a warrior," Rusty turned around not bothering to look at The gold eyed tom reaction, he wad about to leave but then Greypaw raced in fornt of him blocking his way.

"Hey wait, your a very interesting cat to talk to please stay a little while, there no other cat around my age like me it get so boring," the gold eyed tom begged Rusty. The bright ginger tom sighed again "Alright fine but at moonhigh I have to get home," Rusty sits "What would you like to talk about," Greypaw smiled eagerly at Rusty before sitting happily in front of him "I wanted to ask you how you know so much about the forest," Greypaw questioned Rusty smiled.

"My dad, Jake told be stories about the forest when I was a kit, he pretty much taught my siblings and I basics in clan life and combat," the ginger tom explained, Rusty notice the sturdy grey tom ears perk at the word 'combat'. "How about this," Greypaw purred smirk across his face "You and me, one on one, we could have a little spar section but not like before," Greypaw dropped in a play fight position not as serious as before "We'll see how had the better mentor, I haven't gotten to fight with any other apprentices this will be fun. So give me all you got."

Rusty, smiled no other cat he's had met after his father were never so keen on play fighting with him before even his own siblings, they would just rather eat and sleep . Rusty match Greypaw's stance, ready for their play bawl.

"Hello Greypaw shouldn't you be in the apprentice den sleeping?" Two other cats appeared out of the bushes scaring both Greypaw and Rusty. Rusty could tell by their scents that one was a tom and the other a she-cat but the one how spoke first was the tom. The tom was a pale gold thick furred cat, with green eyes like Rusty but not as bright and around his neck his fur thicken out even more like a lion's mane, the she-cat was a sleek blue-grey with an old battle scar parting the fur on her shoulders and a greying muzzle.

"Bluestar, Lionheart!" Greypaw blunted, bowing to the to warriors while Rusty doing the same. Blue _star_   this must be Thunderclan's leader "Greypaw you shouldn't have gone near the Twolegplace," the gold fur tom growled how Rusty guessed was Lionheart "I know, I'm sorry Lionheart," Greypaw mewed softly sinking himself further into the ground.

"And who is this," The pale blue she-cat, Bluestar questioned the apprentice to the cat bowing next to him "Oh he's no threat, just a twoleg pet," the green eyed tom shot Greypaw a glare "The both of you rise," Her blue eyes looked other at Rusty "You too kittypet." Rusty and Greypaw sat up straight, none of them not risking slouching in front the Thunderclan leader. Greypaw moved his head closer to Rusty's ear "That is Bluestar our leader and the other cat is Lionheart my mentor,"Greypaw hissed to Rusty "Thank you for the introduction Greypaw," Lionheart meowed.

"You fight well for a twoleg pet," The blue eyed she-cat meowed, The ginger and grey toms exchanged glances. Rusty paused how would he know that unless she was watching them "We have been watching you two for a while," Bluestar conformed as if reading their minds "We wanted to see how you would deal with an intruder, you attacked him bravely,"

Rusty saw Greypaw puffed out his chest at the comment "And you kittypet, you reacted well, even though you were attack by someone stronger that you, you used your wits and height advantage to overpower you opponent," Rusty twitched his whiskers in thanks but let her continue "I've wonder you would perform here beyond the safety of the Twolegplace. Thunderclan patrol this border often, I have seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forestand now you dare place your paws here," the leader of Thunderclan stared at him thoughtfully. "You also have natural hunting abilities, sharp eyes and keen senses. You were able to catch a mouse without the help of another cat tell you what to do." Rusty eyes widen at the amount of praise the  ** _leader_** of  _ **Thunderclan**_ was giving him.

 "Bluestar," Lionheart spoke up now "This is a kittypet, who stole our prey we should send him back home to his twolegs," the golden tom meowed deeply but respectfully "I didn't mean to steal your prey, I have heard how hard it is to find and hunt for food in the forest unlike the life of," Rusty looked straight into the eyes of the grey-blue leader shocking the forest cats around him "I'm sorry. Thunderclan can have the mouse as my apologise," The bright ginger tom finished with out missing a beat, the two warriors and apprentice stared at Rusty "You are an unusual kittypet," Rusty ears twitched when he heard Greypaw choked next to him, he almost forgot he was there."

 Bluestar looked over to Lionheart who was looking right back at her with a steady gaze. Final her vision returned to Rusty "How would you like to join Thunderclan and train alongside Greypaw," Rusty's eyes widen he was so surprise he could not even utter a word.

"But Bluestar how can be become a warrior he's a kitty pet," Greypaw yowled "He doesn't have any warrior blood," Bluestar eyes sadden "Warrior blood," She mewed "Too much has been shed lately," before falling silent. "Bluestar is offering you a place in your ranks young kit but there is no guarantee you will become a full fledged warrior. It might be too difficult for you to leave your comfortable lifestyle,"

Lionheart words stung against Rusty's fur "Then why offer me a chance?" Rusty questioned "You are right to question your motive," It was Bluestar who spoke this time "But Thunderclan needs more warriors"

"Remember kit, Bluestar does not make this offer lightly. If you deiced to join us you will leave your life of confront behind. You will be taught our ways and you will learn and respect it or you will leave your territory and never come back. You can't have a paw in each world," Rusty shiver but not at Lionheart's words or the cold with softly ruffling his fur but the excitement of the opportunities in front of him.  
  
"Are you wondering if it would be worth it? Giving up your warmth and food to join us," Bluestar asked gently "I can smell your still a tom," The thick orange fur tom look up at her with confusion "What do you mean _still_ a tom,"

"You Haven't be taken to the Cutter by your twoleg," Bluestar meowed "If you had gone to the Cutter your will to fight and hunt would be gone." Was she talking about the vet like that happened to Henry. Bluestar continued "Our Clan might not be able to offer such easy food or warmth and in the season of leaf-bear the nights are the particularly cruel. The Clan will demand loyalty and hard work. You will remain a tom and you will also be trained in the ways of the wild and to be a real cat. The strength and fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when hunting alone."

Rusty though of a moment this cat is giving a chance to train alongside her clan and become a warrior all he had to do is leave the soft frail kittypet life he's hated. He could live his life like in his dreams not dry tasteless cat food and no more collars "Come on Bluestar we must head back to camp Tigerstar is probably wondering where we are," Bluestar nodded to the gold tabby signalling with her tail for Greypaw to follow.

"Wait!" Rusty yowled "I've made my decision," The three forest cats look back at Rusty "Yes, I would like to join your clan," Bluestar smiled thoughtfully "Come back at sunhigh you will meet Lionheart here, he'll take you to camp," Bluestar, Lionheart and followed by Greypaw who stopped to pick up the mouse Rusty had killed, disappeared into the bushes.

Rusty sat there for a moment know in his heart he made the right choice. Around the wind picked up soft whispers could be heard as if something as saying his name. The ginger tabby turned leaving the forest, excitement pricked at his paws he could not wait. 


	2. Welcome to the Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers

Rusty scrabble up the weak wooden fence, causing it to squeak loudly, announcing his present to the black and white cat still perch on the fence even after the ginger left. "Rusty your back! Did you get in a fight, did you see a wild cat?!" Smudge yowled running up to his friend almost falling off "Well sort of, I met an apprentice, a warrior and even a leader of one of the clans," Rusty mewed, fluffing out his fur.

Smudge eyes widen and jaw almost dropped to the garden below "You met a leader of a clan!" Smudge yowled shock could be clearly heard in his voice "And you didn't have your tailed ripped off?" Rusty shook his head then raised his tail up and down showing Smudge it's still there "No and I don't think she's going to go around ripping tails off of helpless housecats, something actually unbelievable happened," Smudge cocked his head unsure of that Rusty was talking about "They ask me to join their clan,"

"What?" Smudge mewed "What did you say," the tuxedo cat ask, wariness filling his amber eyes "I said yes," Rusty tired not to say it so bluntly. He knew Smudge cared for him like a brother but he really want to live the hard life of a cat forest, Smudge was always the cat that did what ever anyone wanted him to do, he kinda laid back and a bit lazy but you could still count on him. Rusty on the other had didn't take nothing from no one always the wild adventuring type like his father "Oh," Smudge said plainly. Rusty hopped off the fence and into his housefolk's garden, Smudge followed "When will you be leaving."

"I will be leaving at sunhigh," the green eyed tom mewed "Oh" Smudge uttered again ears flatten to the side of his head tail curlied between his legs. Rusty sighed "Smudge...," Rusty started fumbling his words as they walked trying to confront the amber eyed tom "It's okay Rusty, I don't mind I want you to be happy and if join a group of wild cats does that then I'll be fine," Smudge meowed softly looking up at the heavy thick furred ginger who was standing at the top of the steps attached to the porch. "Are you sure," Rusty laid his side on the smooth wooden floor boards. Smudge nodded, stalking up to Rusty he purred slightly nudging his soft body along side the bright ginger tabby laying on his friend's side.

The two friends snuggled together in silence just enjoying each other presence. This would presumably be the last time they will ever get the chance to embrace each other, Lionheart had told Rusty that he can't have his paws in two different worlds and that meant leaving all of his kittypet life behind. Maybe if he becomes a warrior they will allow him to at least visit the tuxedo tom.

Rusty looked up at the heavens. The moon has finished it journey in the middle of the sky giving off it's dull light to the earth below and the stars around were now at the peak brightness. The thick furred ginger couldn't not help but see figures in the star looking down upon him. A cold chilly breathe washed over him causing him to shiver suddenly a wave of tiredness washed over him.

Rusty yawned he looked down at his friend, Smudge was ready asleep head on his paws and eyes close in a peaceful slumber. The green eyed tom rest his head giving him a few licks but sure to not wake him up , closing his eyes he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Rusty twisted and turned the sound of the morning birds chirping was getting on his nerves, maybe he would eat one later. The green eyed shifted a bit feelibg that something was missing from his sid, he yawned "Smudge?" The black and white cat was no longer sleeping close to him "I'm right here Rusty," Smudge mewed, Rusty head immediately turned to the sound of Smudges voice, who was sitting on the side of him "Why didn't you wake me," Rusty questioned his friend "Well I thought you would be tired you did fight off a mighty wild cat warrior," Smudge puffed out his chest playfully mocking his ginger friend "First of all I fought an apprentice an met two clan warriors,"

"Well whatever, I also thought you would need your rest for your big day to day showing Stormclam-" Rusty cut him off "It's Thunderclan," Smudge stuck out his tongue then finished "What you've got!" Rusty purred in amusement, getting off the ground he lashed his tail around "Sure whatever you say Smudge but I better be careful I might be to much for them to handle," Rusty pranced around the wooden deck. Smudge began to laugh, Rusty took the opportunity to tackle Smudge rolling around on the deck.

"Rusty," a voice cooed the door opened revealing Rusty's housefolk his thick arm extended from the nest entrance, the ginger let out a soft groan looking to his side Smudge was gone, "Seeya later Rusty," his head turned to see Smudge hopped the fence back into his own garden. Rusty trotted over to his housefolk letting them pet in head and scratch his chin and to be honesty Rusty didn't really like how they would do that and coo down to him like a kit but he would just have to bear through it not running the risk of being take to the Cutter like Bluestar said. Rusty closed his eyes, until sunhigh then he would have to worry about it any longer.

His housefolk grabbed him by the scruff circling it's other arm around his legs cradling him. Walking through until the reach Rusty's bed, him on his blue bed matching his collar. His housefolk  gave the green eyed tom head a good rub then left the room, the sound of objects being moving in the house could be heard until the twoleg brought back a brown bag went which Rusty knew where all the pellets came from, filling his bowl then leaving the room again for good this time. The bright ginger tom walked up to his bowl, he could fell his stomach turn at the unappealing sight of his  _food._ After tasting sweet mouse blood for the first time even though it as only last night he didn't know how he'll return to eating bland cat food.

Rusty swallowed his pride before taking a few mouth full of pellets, he gagged a little but mange to stomach the food for a few more bites before giving up, strolling back to his bed, putting on paw over the other making himself comfortable and taking a light nap not wanting to oversleep.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight poured through the nest window pointing straight at Rusty's bed. The tom twisted and turn for awhile, letting out a loud yawn before slowing getting to his paws. Rusty shock out his fur and giving himself a few licks. The green eyed tom made his way to the counter again, once more pushing past the various twoleg items littering the area hopping on to the window sill.

Rusty looked behind him, his housefolk was nowhere to be seen, his food bowl was refilled and bed laid empty. Rusty dived out the window landing on the grass below, the bell connected to his collar began to chime loudly around his neck. The orange tabby frowned, this was going to be a problem, it will scare all the prey away he was hunting or announce his presence during an ambush.

Rusty grumbled to himself, he was looked around the garden trying to find something to get rid of this bell. "Hey Rusty," Smudge was walking towards him "Hey Smudge," not looking at his friend continuing to looking for something to get rid of this bell "It's almost sunhigh," the tuxedo cat tail pointed up at the sky "What are you still doing here,"

"My bell," Rusty meowed, Smudge looked at him puzzled "What about it," the amber eyed tom asked "It is going to make too much noise," Rusty explained gruffly "Oh so what are you going to do about it?" Smudge question again. Rusty paused for a minute then his eyes widen when an idea popped in his head "Smudge can you help me get it off," Smude gave him a 'And how am I suppose to do that' look "All you have to do is use your claws and teeth to try and rip it out can you do that?"

"Will it hurt?" The tuxedo cat mewed ears laid back clearly not so willing to do so, Rusty sighed "No it shouldn't," Rusty meowed back but he really didn't know himself, Smudge pondered for a bit then nodded his head  "Alright I'll give it a try," Rusty laid down on his back while Smudge came up to his side. The amber eyed tom looked down at him patiently waiting for Rusty to give the go. Rusty stared up at Smudge for a bit before nodding his head.

Smudge's unsheathed his claws sinking them into the ring on  Rusty's collar while his jaws grabbed hold of the gold painted bell. Tugging and pulling at the tiny object, Rusty inhaled sharply at his collar being pulled so roughly while Smudge's claws keep him pinned to the ground. As Smudge kept pulling the pressure of the ring kept adding before long the ring popped with a 'ping' causing the tuxedo tom to loose his balance falling off of his friend on to the ground with a grunt.

Rusty got to his paws "Are you okay Smudge," Rusty quickly moving over to his friend's side. Smudge was laying on his back completely dazed bell and Rusty's name tame still crammed in his pink mouth. The thick furred ginger chuckled, Rusty shock out his fur he could feel is collar was still on but more loose than before. The ginger strolled up to Smudge's black and white head "Come on get up," he nudged Smudge, Rusty heard the tuxedo tom let out a muffled groan before rolling out to his soft belly spitting out the bell and tag "That hurt," The amber eyed tom mumbled.

"Well I was not really sure if it would or not but at least it's off now," Rusty meowed stooping down to rub his cheeks together with Smudge's "Thanks for your help." Smudge mumbled softly Rusty didn't quite hear what he said"What was that," the ginger tabby heard his black and white friend let out a sigh "I said I'm going to miss you," Rusty felt a sharp prick in his heart, his ears flatten to the sides of his head "Me too."

"Will you visit?" Smudge ask sadness consuming his voice "I'll try," Rusty licked his friend's ear "Please do," Smudge meowed looking up at the sky, sun sat proudly in the middle of the sky shining brightly onto them "It's time for you to go," Rusty sighed "Yeah, I guess this is goodbye," Smudge nodded standing walking towards the fence Rusty hot on his trial. The two cats leapt on two the fence causing it to shake, looking out at the forest.

"Bye Rusty," Smudge turned his attention back to his friend Rusty touched noses with Smudge before hopping off the fence towards the forest. The two toms looked at each other but neither said anything, Rusty turned away first, stalking towards the forest a hole developing in his heart all the while Smudge looked on from the fence as the ginger disappeared back into the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Rusty darted through the forest getting closer and closer to it's heart. Rusty pause sticking his nose up into the air a familiar scent reached his nose, it was Lionheart he was close and luckily he was downwind to the ginger so it was easier to follow. Rusty continued the path he last took to where he first ran into the forest cats, the green eyed ginger strolled into the clearing but Lionheart was nowhere to be found but his scent was fresher than Greypaw and Bluestar who he could still smell slightly.

Rusty walked further into the clear but then pause, eyes darting to the sound of rustling but it was to small to be a cat. Rusty downed into a crouch lowering himself to the ground so much so his belly laid perfectly on the ground, the tom was mostly hidden because the rays of the sun was burning so bright the grass around him look yellow giving him the advantage of camouflage. Rusty watched silently as a vole wondered into the clearing.

The small rodent raised itself onto hind legs peer over the grass in front of it but it didn't notice him yet, intend it began to walk closer to the tom unaware of it's own downfall. Rusty didn't dare move, he patiently waited for it to stroll right into his striking range. The vole was a tail length away from Rusty's sharp teeth and claws but his hunt was interrupted by a larger rustling.

The vole was now on it's hind legs again taking it's attention at the direction of the noise, leaving it completely open. Rusty didn't bother about the noise all of his intention was on this rodent, even if it was a cat it was probably Lionheart making his way here finally. Rusty release a small growl launching himself forward before the vole could react sinking his jaws onto his prey.

"Good hunting young one," a familiar voice purred from where the rustling came from, Rusty sat up to address the golden tabby coming out of the brush  "Hello Lionheart," Rusty mumbled vole still in his mouth "I though you would have wanted a little assistance," The older tom mewed, suddenly a completely white tom a bit larger than Lionheart came into view, his yellow eyes watching Rusty carefully.

"Well this one looks promising," the white tom mewed his voice deeper than Lionheart's too "You must be wondering how this is," Lionheart flicked his fluffy tail towards the other tom "This is Whitestorm he will be accompanying us back to camp," Rusty nodded his head vole still in mouth "Come we must head back, Bluestar is waiting for us." The two older cats dashed off leaving Rusty to follow.

Lionheart and Whitestorm were really pulling away from the thick fur ginger but he tried his best to keep up panting against the vole. Eventual the toms came to a stop waiting for Rusty to caught up, Lionheart turned to him "What can you smell," Whitestorm meowed, Rusty took it a few whiffs "Smells like cats, some prey and I'm pretty sure I can smell Bluestar as well" Rusty he mumbled on the prey Lionheart nodded "Soon you will know everycat by scent alone not only Bluestar," Whitestorm mewed "Come on Bluestar is waiting for our arrival."

The three toms moved from boulder to boulder all the way to the bottom of the ravine. Lionheart pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse followed by Rusty and Whitestorm a tail length away, at the other end of the gorse was a clear with cats everywhere, Rusty walked up next to Lionheart watching with amazement, some cats were alone others with group chatting amongst themselves, some eating but more eating together.

"What do you think young one?" Lionheart asked but Rusty didn't reply either the vole was starting to hurt his jaw or he was in too much awe to even process what he was just told. He did hear Lionheart and Whitestorm chuckle to each other "You seems to like it here," Whitestorm meowed voice bomming. Whitestorm raised his nose scenting the area "Bluestar is approaching" True to his words the greyish blue she-cat emerged from the shadow of a large boulder in the middle of the clearing.

"He actual came," purred Bluestar "Lionheart had doubt he would not," Whitestorm mewed pointing his tail to the smallest tom "He even manged to caught a vole while he was waiting for us to arrive," Rusty felt Bluestar's icy eyes shifted down at him but he paid her no mind at the moment he was currently keeping an eye out for a certain grey cat with a darker grey stripe running down his back "So what do you think," Bluestar meowed Rusty could tell by her voice she was getting impatient "He's a good hunter a little slow but we can work on that, and very strong for a kittypet," He heard Whitestorm meowed 

"So it's decide," there was a short silence before Bluestar meowed again "I'll let the Clan know a new member will be joining today," stalking off back to the rock she first came from. Leaping onto the boulder standing the very edge, tail high and commanding "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under High Rock for a Clan meeting," She yowled. As this as said the cats broke up from the group, others got up from the shade while most emerging from their dens he saw Greypaw bond out of one making his way to High Rock with the others.

As all the cats settle themselves under High Rock "As you all are well aware that ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began "Never before in ThunderClan's history have we had so few apprentice in training. It has been decided that we will be training an outside cat to become a warrior." The cats below started muttering but was swiftly cut off by Bluestar with a yowl "Today this young cat has agreed to become an apprentice."

"Lucky to become an apprentice," pale brown tom yowled sending shock to the cats around. Bluestar ignored the cat and continued " Both Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this cat and both have agreed to let him join out Clan." All the cats under High Rock turned towards the entrance of the camp where Lionheart, Whitestorm and Rusty were standing.

"Which clan is he from?" He heard a more feminine voice mewed "Is he a rouge?" Another cat spoke "Look he's caught something in his mouth," another one commented. Rusty shifted a little unsure what to do but that wasn't his brightest moment he has ever had. As soon as he moved a little bit blue of his collar was could be seen some cats didn't quite notice but that pale tom yowled again at the sight "On his neck that's a collar a mark of the twolegs!" the other cats squint their eyes examining him "Longtail is right I see it,"

"Do you know what this means! This _kittypet_ is going to bring back it's twoleg who is-" Rusty stopped listening after that he focus his eyes on Bluestar who was completely silent looking down at her clan. Rusty eyes shifted back down to the clan the pale brown tom had gathered around most of the cats talking about how this is going to be one more mouth to fed even though there was a vole literally hang from his mouth on and on about how he was going to bring back a twoleg to get them all.

"Are you just going to let Longtail talk down about you like that," Rusty heard Lionheart's voice whisper into his ear, Rusty flick his thick tail in response dropping his vole at Lionheart's paws, prowling over to the little crowd the loud mouth built himself. A walked between a couple of cats making his way to the front. He was right behind a she-cat, his ears twitching in annoyance what his tom to shut his trap already. Rusty let out a loud angry hiss scaring the small brown she-cat and all the other cats around him.

Pushing pasted her unsheathing his claws, leaping onto Longtail's back slamming the tom to the ground, surpising him enough to stun him. Rusty latched onto his neck scruff biting deep and hard enough to draw blood while his claws rake his sleek fur, Longtail yowled in pain but manage to wiggle away for Rusty's grip ripping of chucks of fur in the process. The pale tabby staggers for a bit looking at the bright ginger tom with shock before turning into a scowl of anger, Longtail let out a battle-cry charging at Rusty who gladdly gave out his own.

The two toms clashed rolling around on the ground like a whirlwind of fur. Cats had to move back so they didn't get hit by the onslaught of tooth and claws. Rusty felt a tight jabbed at his collar which the pale ThunderClan warrior had his jaws wrapped around it, in response the heavy thick furred ginger tabby sank his canine at the very base of Longtail's ear pulling hard enough for him to hear it rip.

Longtail hissed tail lashing angrily, yanking down hard on the collar which ripped instantly from it already being weak when Smudge helped him take off the bell. The two cats rolled away from each other, Rusty quickly got to his feet watching Longtail carefully he felt a burning sensation on his muzzle but ignored it continuing to watch Longtail who had gotten up staring hatefully at the other tom, massive amount blood dripping from his left ear down to his left eye, the green eyed tabby manage to rip off more than half of Longtails ear. Wedged in the pale warrior's mouth was Rusty's torn collar. 

"Enough," Bluestar meowed firmly leaping from walking towards Longtail, taking the collar from his mouth placing it on the ground in front of her "The twoleg collar was torn off during this fight earning his freedom from the twoleg and his freedom to join this Clan," the blue she-cat meowed, Bluestar's eyes looked over at Rusty, the suns rays on his orange pelt almost made seem like it was glowing. Bluestar picked up the collar again walking over to Rusty placing it at his feet "Your fur burns bright in the sunlight," She mewed, her eyes widen a bit realising something only she come have know, before relaxing back into normal cool state "You have proven yourself a natural at combat," Bluestar turned to her clan.

"From this day forward until he earns his warrior name, this new apprentice will be know as Firepaw in respect for his flame like pelt," Bluestar took a step back her along with the other cats waited for what the thick fur tabby would do next. With out a second though Rust-Firepaw kicked dusk and dirt over his collar burying it without a second though. All the other cats cheered his new name coming up to greet and congratulate. Longtail let out a final hiss before limping to a split between two rocks.

"Firepaw," a sturdy grey tom bounded up to him "Great fight Firepaw you really handed it to Longtail even though he was a fully fledged warrior but he did only finish his training two moons ago. but man you really messed him up, he will not forget you in a hurry," Greypaw moewed tail swaying from side to side"By the way I think you should go see the medicine cat your muzzle got a pretty deep cut," Rusty almost didn't realise how bad the wound truly was blood was trickling down over his mouth  and dripping on the grass "Come on! I'll take you, the medicine cat is really nice so you don't have to worry," Greypaw headed towards the direction Longtail went while Firepaw followed behind.

A sleek black tom suddenly stood in front of Greypaw glaring daggers at Firepaw "Hello Darkstripe," the study grey apprentice dipped his head at the dark furred warrior " Your lucky your collar snapped when it did. If not Longtail would have ended you easily-" Firepaw cut Darkstripe off "Not likely if you were paying attention you would have seen that my collar was already damage and could have been easily destroyed, I would say he was lucky he went for the collar to pull us apart if he didn't I would have done far worse," The thick furred ginger meowed simply.

Darkstripe growled at his but said nothing more leaving the two toms, prowling away towards some shade "Holy StarClan, you just talked back to Darkstripe," Greypaw meowed mouth slightly hanging open "Not quite all I did was remind him of what truly happen," Greypaw tail shot up, a smile plastered onto his broad face.

As they walked a few cats came up to Firepaw congratulating him on his win again't Longtail and becoming a new member of ThunderClan, Firepaw mewed his thanks yous as he pass by the surround cats. The new ThunderClan apprentice also saw Lionheart dropping his kill in a pill of dead prey but then he stopped sniffing the air, Firepaw cocked his brow he didn't even realise Greypaw had stopped moving as well sniffing the air.

A low old sounding yowl erupted from the camp, Firepaw head spun to see what was going on, an old grey cat with very small ears sounded the alarm. Bluestar was the first to speak "What do you smell Smallear," the sound of sticks snapping and the bush shaking violently answered her question. Firepaw felt the fur on his neck rise as he peered in the direction of the noise.

A small skinny jet black cat stumbled it camp, eyes widen with fear unknown to the cats around him, panting heavy enough for Firepaw and Greypaw to hear from such a far distance "Ravenpaw!" Greypaw cried next to him. Firepaw looked over at his friend "Ravenpaw?," Greypaw nodded, the two watched as cats bounded passed them towards the shaking cat "Yea he's another apprentice like us his mentor is Tigerclaw but where is he shouldn't he be with him."

"Redtail....Redtail is _DEAD_ ," Ravenpaw meowed voice trembling, cries of shock filled the clearing "Who's Redtail?" Firepaw whispered into the grey toms ear "Redtail is Bluestars deputy," the small black tom continued his tale "We..we were on our.o..our way to S...sunningrocks when we meet O...ooakheart and his patrol.. Redtail threaten  him th..that is anymore Ri..verClan cats.. were spotted on ThunderClan territory they wil..ll be kill..ed but O.akheart didn't back down."

Ravenpaw stopped for a second wheezing out a few stomach turning breathe body shaking even more violently "When RiverClan attack it was hard to see what was going on but.... Re.dtail had Oak...he.art pinned but then-" The raven coloured tom gave out on last wheeze before collapsing to the ground, A golden queen sprinted towards the fallen cat comforting him "Spottedleaf!" She cried.

A dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat ran pass Greypaw and Firepaw towards the injured cat and queen "It's ok Goldenflower he's going to be okay the wounds aren't fatal," Spottedleaf ran back to her den leaving the clearing it to a hushed silence until the uneasy peace was broken but a horrified yowl. A dark brown, striped massive tabby stepped into from the gorse hung limp in his mouth was a small red and dark tom devoid of all life. "Redtail," Greypaw whispered in shock, Rusty's mind flashed to last night where he found a tuft of red fur sticking out of a few branches but he didn't think much of it but now.

"Tigerclaw how did this happen!" Bluestar meowed. The tom walked into the middle of the clearing for everyone to see placing the Redtail onto the ground "Redtail was killed by Oakheart," His voice boomed over the silence "But will Oakheart was praising himself for his victory I struck him down," The tabby finished, cats all tvrcfaround approached Redtail's mangled body grooming it and whispered into his ear "Are they saying their goodbyes," Firepaw mewed.

"Yea," Greypaw moewed softly "Come on let's get you to Spottedleaf," Greypaw meowed voice full of sorrow. Greypaw pushed passed the slit of two rocks followed by Firepaw, inside the den the smell of herbs was strong, piles of the stuff everywhere but was neatly tucked by on corner of the room but also something else clung to the air it smelt sweet. The thick fur ginger spotted ThunderClan's medicine tending to Ravenpaw's wound who was laying on a bed of moss, he also spotted Longtail who was staring at him on the other side of the room "Hey Spottedleaf," 

The small she-cat craned her neck to the entrance spying the two apprentices "Yes?" She mewed going back to her work on Ravenpaw's shoulder "Firepaw got a pretty bad gash on his muzzle the bleeding has slowed but not stopped completely," Spottedleaf nodded, she flicked her tail towards a vacant nest "Thank you Greypaw, Firepaw go and lie down I'll be with you in a minute."

Firepaw strolled towards the bed giving it a good few sniffs before laying down. Greypaw walked to his side "Will he live," All the cats in the room jumped at the new voice, a dark figure in the doorway, Tigerclaw. Immediately Ravenpaw went limp on the nest not moving a muscle "Yes he's will be fine it's not too deep," Spottedleaf soft voice mewed "Good then," Tigerclaw stalked up to Ravenpaw, his long claws unsheathing slapping at the injured tom "Get up," He meowed voice commanding "Now, now Tigerclaw he still needs rest, leave him alone," Spottedleaf meowed "You know better than to argue with a medicine cat," Tigerstar merely grunted until he saw Firepaw "Who is that."

"He's ThunderClan's new apprentice," Spottedleaf mewed getting up and walk towards the back of the den The massive tabby walked over to Firepaw sniffing him "He smells like a kittypet," Firepaw looked Tigerstar straight into his amber eyes "I was but I despise that soft life, I wanted to become stronger as a cat and the only way to do that was to become a Clan cat," He said simply, Tigerclaw paused giving Firepaw a look over, then spoke again "Well I hope you become a fine warrior for this clan and not another burden," Tigerclaw meowed looking down at the green eyed ginger, he almost looked impressed? a low hiss caught all the cats off guard, he's pretty sure he saw Ravenpaw twitched a little.

"Tigerclaw!" Longtail yowled "You can't be serious, your praising a  _Kittypet_ ," Longtail spat, glaring at the dark warrior "Longtail," Firepaw gave him a warning hiss "I suggest you rethink about who your talking to or I'll just have to rip off the other ear," after this was said Longtail didn't utter another word just looked between Tigerclaw, Firepaw and Greypaw before turning his back on them.

Tigerclaw smiled at Firepaw before turning tail and leaving the den, the heavy furred ginger was pretty sure Greypaw's jaw had hit the ground "How did you, did you just," The grey apprentice stuttered "Did what?" Firepaw asked no quite sure what Greypaw was babbling about "He smiled at you, TIGERCLAW the cat that I don't thinks likes anybody in our out of this clan smiled at you and you look him straight into his eyes," Firepaw chuckled "Yea he doesn't scary me, he looks a lot like my dad actually, just take Tigerclaw remove all the scars and make him orange."

"Is he gone," A small voice piped he guessed it was Ravenpaw "Yea he's gone," meowed Greypaw, Ravenpaw shifted to greet the two "So your the new apprentice. My names Ravenpaw," Ravenpaw mewed softly "Firepaw nice to meet you," Firepaw meowed "What happened to you?" Fire questioned, Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, bofy shaking silightly "I umm was attacked by a RiverClan warrior," The raven tom mewed softly "Ravenpaw you lucky bastard, If I was there I would have-" Firepaw smacked his tail over Greypaw's mouth, shooting the smaller tom a glare, Greypaw gave a sheepish grin "Did you see when Oakheart struck down Redtail," Ravenpaw paused as to think about it for a moment "Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart."

"Who do you think Bluestar will make her new deputy," Greypaw pondered tail swishing "Probably going to be either Tigerclaw, Lionheart or Whitestorm," Firepaw meowed, Ravenpaw flinched at his words "It's probably going to be Tigerclaw he did avenge Redtail," Greypaw mewed, while the ginger nodded but Ravenpaw said nothing. Spottedleaf came back out from where she disappeared herb in her mouth. She trotted over to Firepaw placing them to the ginger's side "Greypaw I need you to leave please, Ravenpaw and Firepaw need to be treated  and I can't do that while your talking to them," Spottedleaf shooed Greypaw "Yes Spottedleaf," Greypaw groaned "See you guys later,"

Greypaw turned around squeezing trough the stone slit "Now then Firepaw let me take a look at your muzzle," she purred, Firepaw felt his fur prick with heat from a hidden blush she was way closer than she was before, Spottedleaf's sweet smell over flowing his senses "O...okay,". The she-cat grabbed a bundle of leaves in her mouth "Now this will sting a bit but you can handle it," Firepaw nodded closing eyes as the medicine cat place the leaves onto the open wound it stung a little but nothing he can't handle "Now stay still let me get some cobbwebs and you will be right back."

She walked past Ravenpaw towards one of her piles picking up a few cobwebs strolling back to Firepaw placing the webs over the herbs on his pale orange muzzle "Their you go, now it's pretty deep so it will not heal completely but should stop the bleeding, you can leave now but be careful," flicking her tail towards the entrance " Th...Thank you.... Sp..ottedleaf," he stood head towards the slit "See you later Ravenpaw," he mewed as he past the black tom and out of the den.

Back outside The moon hung half-way across the sky Bluestar and many other cats were still and Redtail's side. Firepaw felt pity for his pale blue leader, right after she made him a member of Thunderclan talking about how the Clan needed more members her deputy died in battle. Firepaw turned away from the scene, he spot Greypaw over by a den entrance a ways away from the den. Firepaw made his way over there "Hey Firepaw, looks like Spottedleaf patched you up,"  Greypaw stood up walking towards his friend giving a few licks on the cheek.

"Yea I feel better the bleeding has stop but she said it's probably going to scar," Firepaw mewed looking down at his muzzle " That's not all bad really cool actual," Greypaw meowed excitedly "I can't wait until I get my first scar I'll look so cool," Firepaw just chuckled as Greypaw was practically squealing like gossiping queens "Firepaw, Greypaw shouldn't you to be going to sleep, tomorrow you two will be touring our territory and learning our borders." Whitestorm scolded Greypaw looked like he just deflated "Yes Whitestorm, " Greypaw mewed.

"Wait did Bluestar name a new deputy?" Whitestorm nodded about to speak but Greypaw answered first "She named Lionheart her new deputy," Whitestorm glared at Greypaw clearly not please with being cut off. Greypaw chuckled awkwardly backing into the den "Goodnight Whitestorm," Firepaw followed Greypaw inside the den. There was many moss nests lining the floor, two other apprentices excluding Greypaw, a pale ginger she-cat with sleek soft fur and pale green eyes and a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Firepaw walked up to Greypaw, while the other apprentices glared at him "I don't want that kittypet stench sleeping near," the she-cat hiss "Well thats too bad you'll get over it," Firepaw deadpanned, Greypaw laughed at the she-cat "Sandpaw don't be rude and Greypaw stop laughing you all need to get to sleep now," Whitestorm head poked through the den "Yes Whitestorm," Sandpaw mewed hissing under her breathe then going to back to sleep "Don't mind Sandpaw, she got a couple of screws loose," Greypaw mewed "Come you can sleep near me."

Firepaw settled in a nest next to Greypaw, his eyes felt heavy, he rested his head on his paws. He couldn't help and think what Smudge was doing now......


	3. The Territory and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers

 "Firepaw," he heard a voice mewed, Firepaw felt something wet and cold nudge his cheek, The sleeping tom let out a groan. The voice spoke again "Come on Firepaw, Lionheart and Tigerclaw are waiting for us," Firepaw let out a soft groan flipping himself onto his back, eyes slowly opening "Smudge?" he rasped still thinking of his best friend he left behind "Who's Smudge?" the voice asked a slit curiosity could be heard. Firepaw eyes sprung open but then squint them for a large amount of sunlight assaulted his eyes, a large grey blob was blocking his vision.

"Finally," the blob exhaled "You know Firepaw you are a really hard cat to wake up," the voice started to become familiar The ginger's eyes regulate to his surrounds, the grey blob started to take shape into a cat "Graypaw?" He mewed softly "Yea it's me, come on were really late. Any later and Tigerclaw is going to have our tails," Firepaw looked around the den, Sandpaw and the other tom was already gone only leaving him and Graypaw, Ravenpaw was still in the medicine cat den of course that wound he got from the Sunningrocks battle makes it difficult to join them in patrolling the territroy. Slowly Firepaw got up mumbling to himself a bit shaking his head and fluffing out his fur, Firepaw wished he could sleep for just a little longer but that was not going to happen if he truly wanted to prove himself to this Clan Firepaw can't come across as lazy or 'just another mouth to feed' Longtail words dancing around in his mind causing him to growl. His cobweb wrapped muzzle was still a bit sore luckily the things Spottedleaf gave him helped a lot bring the pain down to a manageable level. "You okay Firepaw?" Graypaw mewed "It's nothing my muzzle just hurts a bit," Graypaw nodded leaving the den while Firepaw followed.

Graypaw and Firepaw walked side by side towards the gorse tunnel, the sun peeked over the trees rising towards the middle of the sky. Even though the early hours the cats of ThunderClan were already out and about, filling the prey pile with early morning catches not a single tom or she-cat was lazing around, well excepted for the elders they have the luxury to do nothing but eat, sleep and be groomed by the apprentices. He also caught Longtail and Darkstripe glaring at him but brushed it off but made sure to raise his tail as he passed them "A lot of cats went out on hunting patrols today, we might meet up with a few of the when we tour the territory," Graypaw informed Firepaw.

"Maybe," the heavy furred ginger quicken his steps into a trot "We should really hurry up. We don't want to keep Lionheart and Tigerclaw waiting any longer," Firepaw mewed raising his tail higher "Yea, I'd rather not be on the sharp end of Tigerclaw's well.. claws!" Graypaw joked his smile beaming "Do you think he sharps them on the bones of his enemies?" Firepaw mewed Graypaw laughed his eyes sparkle with amusement "Maybe he does maybe he doesn't but one thing I know that he cat tear a cat to shreds with only one paw swipe," Graypaw sped up to match Firepaw's pace "Well I'm glad we're in his clan," the green eyed tom purred.They two toms exited the gorse, Graypaw lead Firepaw through easily picking up their mentor's scents, travelling through the forest at a steady pace reaching the meeting place. Lionheart was sitting on a log while Tigerclaw was slouch over looking rather impatient.

"Your late," Firepaw recognise the deep booming voice "Sorry Tigerclaw," Firepaw apologise to the dark warrior, he let out a snarl in return "Now, Tigerclaw they're better late than never," Lionheart meowed standing up, landing on the forest floor gracefully, his golden mane flowing lightly "Come on we're starting with the Sunningrocks." The four toms set out in a tight formation Lionheart to the front Tigerclaw a whisker length behind while Greypaw and Firepaw followed behind side by side.

They arrived at the Sunningrocks with relativity no problems, no RiverClan warrior in sight or scent thanks to Tigerclaw and the other cats who went to battle last night. The area was filled with with stones from the smallest rock to the largest boulder which prey like to hide under. The river was also calm and peaceful only a ripples from the abundant fish could be seen in the water, the morning sun shadowed over head giving the landscape it's beauty "Over the other side of the river is RiverClan territory," Lionheart meowed pointing his nose over towards the other side of the river. "Those fish breath always try to steal prey from the Sunningrocks which rightfully belong to ThunderClan," Tigerclaw hissed his amber eyes ablaze "Well when I become a warrior I'll just have to teach those fish faces whose the boss." The sturdy grey tom mewed unsheathing his claws into the soft warming sand.

"The cocky ones die first Graypaw," Firepaw cautioned his friend, the golden eyed tom flinched staring at the Firepaw with wide frighten eyes with a hint of confusion "And were did you hear those things Firepaw," Lionheart looked at Firepaw a bit alarmed "'Only fools rush in' wasn't made out of thin air Lionheart," Firepaw mewed boldly but respectfully "He's right Lionheart, they're apprentices not kits they can handle the truth, the cocky ones die first," The dark warrior spat at turning towards his gaze towards Graypaw voice booming over the treeless terrain. Graypaw's ears dropped to the side of his head the smile disappeared on his face, Firepaw frowned racking his brain to try and cheer up his friend, Graypaw does like to answer questions "Who is the leader of RiverClan."

"Crookedstar is the leader of Riverclan," Graypaw mewed flatly not evening bothering to look in his direction, "Come on we're heading for the Sandy Hollow next," Lionheart flicked his tail.  The cats strolled back into the safety of the trees leaving the open area behind. They got back into the formation they arrived in Lionheart and Tigerclaw to the front and Greypaw and Firepaw in the back chatting. Soon they made it to a sandy pit paw prints everywhere in the ground "This is the Sandy Hollow where we will train to become warriors," Greypaw mewed showing off some fighting moves "Yes as Greypaw said this is were you'll train with your assigned mentor but for now you'll train here with Tigerclaw and I." 

"Who do you think my mentor will be," Firepaw mewed "Hard to say young one, only Bluestar can decide those things," Lionheart meowed "Maybe Bluestar will give you to Longtail to help teach him some manners," Grayaw mewed "Or she'll make me his mentor," Firepaw smiled evilly "I'll would make him clean the ticks off the elders for the rest of his life," Graypaw laughed loudly voice echoing back from the thick canopy "Will you two shut it, your scary away the prey from here to High Stones," Tigerclaw growled flashing his needle-sharp teeth "Tigerclaw is right you too need keep it down and don't talk about a fellow Clan mate like that. We're going to the Owl Tree now try to keep it down," The golden deputy meowed turning away from the group in the direction of Owl Tree. Graypaw began to shake, hopping up and down unable to contain his excitement "I can't wait to see the Owl Tree, they say an owl used to live there before it moved," Graypaw yowled happily totally ignoring Tigerclaw's early warning, Firepaw looked at his friend smiling "If you don't stop when we get to the Thunderpath, I'll throw you in front of a monster myself. It will save StarClan the trouble of figuring out how to end you" The dark brown tabby hissed glaring at Graypaw with fiery amber eyes.

The sturdy grey tom golden eyes widen, he was expecting such harsh words being directed at him by his own Clan mate. He shrunk back hiding himself behind Firepaw  larger body," Tigerclaw you don't have to be like that it's normal for an apprentice to be excited to tour the territory," Lionheart mewed trying to calm the dark warrior down "Well all the apprentice I have ever trained never acted like that" Tigerclaw snapped at Lionheart then stalking off towards the direction Owl Tree hissing under his breathe about something they couldn't quite hear "Maybe because they were all scared of him," Graypaw hissed softly "Do you think he's in a mood because we took too long to arrive at the meeting place," Firepaw asked Lionheart.

"Maybe but don't let Tigerclaw hear you say anything like that," the maned golden tom mewed going after Tigerclaw flicking his tail for them to follow "Come on Graypaw let's go," Firepaw put his tailed on Graypaw's broad shoulder, the yellow eyed tom flinched at the contact but nodded follow Firepaw's lead. The three tom stalked after Tigerclaw, he was already sitting at the bottom of the tree face twisted into a scwol as they appoarch. Lionheart bushed off the jeering look continuing with the tour "This is Owl Tree, it gets it's name from an owl who used to live in it's hollow trunk," Lionheart mewed, prowling up to the tree pointing his tail at the massive hole in the middle of the tree's trunk.

 "How big was the owl," Firepaw mewed but no one answered, Firepaw looked over to Graypaw expecting him to answer his questions like he always does but his mouth was clamped shut not even daring to take his eyes from the ground "They say it was big enough to feed the Clan for a whole moon," Lionheart answered hesitantly instead, the heavy furred ginger guessed he also expected Graypaw to cut him off as well but still he remained silent "Next we head to Four Trees." The four toms walked in silents, Firepaw and Graypaw didn't utter a word to each other afraid that a little thing will set Tigerclaw off but Graypaw rubbed himself close to his friend which the green eyed tom gave him a few confronting licks on the shoulder in return. As they approached Four Trees the smell of the other Clans became more potent.

When they arrived Firepaw eyes widen, paw prints littered the ground, cats from generation to generation walked these grounds a massive flat rock in the middle and four massive old pines "This as you can see is Four Trees, every moon all the Clans come here as in tradition to celebrate our ancestor and updates on our Clans," Firepaw walked into the clearing, sucking air through his nose the scent of ThunderClan, RiverClan,  WindClan and another scent he didn't recognise he guessed it was ShadowClan was strongest here out of the entire territory. Firepaw guessed that was a good thing. The ginger tom walked further until  he was at the base of the massive stone "How old are the trees."

"These trees are older than the Clans themselves, each tree represents each Clan. There is a gathering tonight but only being made apprentices a few sun raises ago you and Graypaw will be unable to attend but in the near future perhaps," Lionheart walked up to Firepaw's side leaving Graypaw alone with Tigerclaw. "Do the leaders sit on top of that rock," Firepaw mewed raising his paw to touch the boulder "Yes they sit upon that boulder to address their Clans, usualy the eldest leader speaks first" Lionheart explained "Come next we head towards the Thunderpath," Firepaw nodded following Lionheart back towards the smaller trees meeting back up with Tigerclaw and Graypaw to the grey tom's relief immediately pushing himself onto his friend's fur.

They head off towards the Thunderpath, Greypaw was still unnatural quiet, ever since the first day he met the sturdy grey tom he was always adventurous, funny loving, easy going cat but being so quite didn't fit his bill not at all "Are you okay Greypaw," Firepaw whispered into his ear which flattened at the question "Do you think Tigerclaw will actual throw me in front of a monster," he mewed softly "Why would he do that, it's murder and Lionheart and I will be there!" Firepaw hissed softly eyes widening "He killed Oakheart no problem,"  the heavy thick furred ginger shook his head "Greypaw that death was justified Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart, he wouldn't try to kill a cat of his own Clan he's already proven his loyalty by killing the RiverClan deputy. He was probably irritated from us taking too long that's why he snapped."

"I hope your right, Firepaw," rubbing himself on to Firepaw, his body relaxed a bit but still keep close to Firepaw's side. They arrived at the Thunderpath soon after,  a horrid stench burn't the roof of his mouth. Lionheart had warned them to say by the treeline and go near the cut through nature "The Thunderpath was named after our Clan first leader, Thunderstar. As I said before keep away from it, monsters crawl across it's surface but lucky never come into the forest," Lionheart explained. Firepaw craned his neck to look  over to the dark grey stone like path, ever so often a huge monster with it's unnaturally shiny coats would storm pass sending dust and rocks ruffling the cat's fur, while the trees would shake violently and an awful smell straight at the cats numbing their senses.

"The Thunderpath is also a great deterrents to keep ShadowClan out of our territory," Tigerclaw hissed clearly showing his distaste for the other Clan "Well I'm glad it's here I heard ShadowClan is the worst of them all," Firepaw meowed, Graypaw nodded "And you'd be right, they would steal the prey right under your nose if you not careful " Tigerclaw grunted "What does the Thunderpath feel like?" Firepaw asked his mentors, Lionheart opened his mouth "They say it's scolding hot at sunhigh but freezing cold at moonhigh," Graypaw cut the golden tabby off. Lionheart glared but said nothing a little relieved to hear his apprentice speaking again "You'd be lucky you touch it and lived to see another day," Tigerclaw meowed "Many cats have been struck down by those twoleg's monsters."

"It's almost night fall we should head back and prepare for to nights gathering. You two are too young and inexperience to venture near the Snakerocks so we shall go around," Lionheart commanded, the cats pulled away from the stone river bounding through the forest. Once they made it back to camp the sun had already disappeared from the horizon it's brother dull light lit up the forest as much as it can raising above the trees slowing making it's way from view. Tigerclaw and Lionheart went their separate ways but not before Lionheart instructed the two apprentices to take their share from the prey pile and to go to sleep early for training tomorrow. The sturdy grey decide picked up a nice plumb wood pigeon to share since they didn't caught anything themselves. They head towards the shade of the outer boundaries of camp, where Sandpaw and the other one were laying down with their share.

Firepaw settled down a few fox leaps away from the two other apprentices. Graypaw dropped the bird at Firepaw's paws, strolling to his side giving the fiery ginger a few licks on the shoulder before settling down next to Firepaw, "Hey look Dustpaw looks like the kittypet and the mouse brain are eating the prey we caught," Sandpaw jeered before they could even start eating Dustpaw started laughing. Graypaw looked over at the two smiling innocently at them "Oh Sandpaw, Dustpaw I didn't see you there. Are you guys still hunting? Well you be glad to know that we patrolled the broader today and all is clear," he mewed rest his tail on Firepaw's back "Oh I bet the other Clans were trembling in fear at the scent of you two," Sandpaw purred Dustpelt laughed harder. Graypaw hissed starting to loosing his temper "Why don't-" Firepaw cut him off "Don't you two have a gather to go to," just as Firepaw finished speaking a yowl could be heard around camp.

It was Bluestar, cats from difference parts of the camp got up and went to their leader "You would be right," Dustpaw mewed flicking his tail side to side "See ya later kittypet," the two other apprentices stalked off towards the growing group of cats with Bluestar at the head leading her clan out of camp. "I can't stand those two puffed up furbrains, they're egos are so high not even Starclan know how far it goes," Graypaw hissed shaking his broad head "Don't let them get to you Graypaw having an ego like them will likely get them killed," Firepaw licked his friend cheeks.

"Let's just eat and then maybe we can make dirt in they're nest later," Graypaw chuckled then sighed taking a bit of the plump pigeon chewing it slowly enjoying the taste "We I get to hunt on my own I'll be bring back tons of prey while Sandpaw and Dustpaw will be bringing back half eaten shinny mice that not even a starving kit wouldn't touch," Firepaw purred in amusement. The heavy furred ginger looked down at the pigeon a bit already taken out of it blood slowly trickling down the wound like a never ending stream pooling in the grass below, it looked so good. The smell was also amazing it smelt sweeter than a mouse and a vole, Firepaw felt his saliva pooling on his tongue he hadn't eating anything since his last bit of kittypet food, his stomach never felt so empty.

He couldn't resist any longer, Firepaw dug his claws into the pigeon tearing off a large piece before quickly wolfing it down feathers and all "Is this your first time eating fresh kill," Firepaw turned towards Graypaw. The shaggy grey coat  tom was looking down at him with the most shit eating grin the ginger has ever seen slitting across his face, Firepaw glared "Oh oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Graypaw laughed snagging a quick bit before Firepaw could eat it all "You can have the rest, before you eat me instead," Graypaw got up stalking towards the medicine cat den flicking his tail teasing as he stalked away before before Firepaw could come up with a witty remark.

Firepaw finished up the kill burring it's bones before heading towards the medicine cat den. The fiery ginger squeeze through the crack in the stone Ravenpaw and Graypaw was chatting to each other while Spottedleaf was piling a mixture herbs together a few tail lengths away, Firepaw could see that the skinny raven tom was making a recovery his shoulder was almost healed a bit of black fur was growing out of the now old wound "Hey Firepaw your finish eating," Graypaw mewed "I was just talking to Ravenpaw he's feeling a bit better now and Spottedleaf said he should be able to train with us tomorrow," Ravenpaw nodded a small smile on his face.

Spottedleaf turned around spotting the bright tom "Oh Firepaw, come here for a second let me take off that cobweb off your muzzle" Spottedleaf mewed flicking her tail beckoning him to come here "Oh yea I forgot he had that on your face," Graypaw meowed grinning sheepishly "How you could forget something as obnoxious as that," Ravenpaw mewed eyes widening a bit "To be honest Ravenpaw I forgot about it to," Firepaw match Graypaw's grin.

Spottedleaf carefully remove the cobweb dropping it to the ground with a splat. It was cover in blood but not his own and bits and pieces of pigeon meat, a few slightly visible leaves could be seen poking out of the bloody mess "My, my Firepaw your quite the messy eater," Spottedleaf flicked her tail on his nose. Firepaw almost yowled aloud at the sweet scent hitting his face "Your telling me," Graypaw laughed "He ripped into that dumb bird like a hungry badger in a RiverClan preypile," Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf laughed as Graypaw mimicked an hungry badger while Firepaw flushed a bit making himself a bit smaller against the cave wall. The small medicine cat shook her head face becoming serious once more, she let out a sigh "As I though the wound Longtail gave you was pretty deep," Firepaw dragged his tongue on the top of his muzzle had a fairly large scar parting the fur of in the middle of his muzzle ending down to the left side that looked pretty deep it will probably never fully heal.

"Whoa that scar looks so cool," Graypaw mewed mouth agape and eyes sparkling "Scars are not cool Graypaw," Spottedleaf meowed sternly giving Graypaw a soft glare "But Tigerclaw said they're are your own story of all the battles you've won," Graypaw mewed, Spottedleaf huffed "Of course he would have said that," The small tortoiseshell she-cat rolled her eyes. Spottedleaf placed her paw on Firepaw's pale orange scarred muzzle lightly dragging her paw over it, the emerald eyed tom shiver at the contact but tried not to make it too obvious "You should be all good, it healed as much as it could with out incident, despite your messy eating habits," she teased placing her paw back at her side "Than..k you Spottedleaf," Spottedleaf purred " Of course all in a days work for a medicine cat." 

Firepaw sat down next to Ravenpaw's nest on the other side was Graypaw " We should go back to our dens and rest Lionheart said that were going out training tomorrow," Graypaw mewed looking out the crack in the wall which lead to the outside, Ravenpaw whined a bit "But the medicine cat den is so warm," He mewed curling into a ball "Come on Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf have other more importance things to do than look after a perfectly fine apprentice," Firepaw looked over his shoulder at Spottedleaf, her amber eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion. Ravenpaw stared at the larger tom for a bit before sighing in defeat, "Alright," Ravenpaw moaned softly slowly getting on his shaky paws "Don't worry Ravenpaw if your cold Firepaw said we can take Dustpaw's and Sandpaw's bedding to keep us all warm."

Firepaw opened his mouth to say 'He never said anything about that,' but decided against it since it seemed to make the raven perk a little "You three better not be getting into any trouble, that's the last thing Bluestar needs when she gets back," the ThunderClan medecine mewed flicking tail side to side giving them all a stern look. Graypaw gave her an evil grin before bouncing out of Spottedleaf's den, the heavy furred ginger followed while shaking his head, Ravenpaw mewed his goodbye to Spottedleaf exiting the den. 

Ravenpaw prowled through the dim moonlit camp towards the apprentice den. Bluestar and the rest of ThunderClan hadn't quite made it back yet. The raven reached the apprentices' den in no time slipping inside, Graypaw was tossing all the moss in the den to make a massive pile before flatten it with his paws, Firepaw was on the other side of watching the whole ordeal go down expression unreadable. As Graypaw finished he smiled, his shoot up into the air "Done!" Graypaw chimed, Firepaw walked over at his work giving it a sniff "I don't really want to smell like neither Sandpaw nor Dustpaw and what if we get in trouble," Firepaw mewed, Graypaw rolled his golden eyes "Get in trouble with whom?" He growled "When all the warriors and Bluestar gets back they will be too tired to deal with some squabbling apprentices."

The sturdy grey tom snuggled into the moss bed resting his broad face on his paws. Firepaw sighed in defeat, laying himself closely under the gray tom's long fur. Ravenpaw not wanting to be left out scrabbled into the massive nest. Ravenpaw laid on the other side of the fiery tom, he looked around the den there was still enough room on the massive moss bed for Sandpaw and Dustpaw to sleep but they probably still be annoyed, Ravenpaw yawned widely before settling his head down on one of Firepaw's dark orange paws, closing his eyes and drifting away into darkest.

 

* * *

 

 Bluestar ventured through the camp entrance her clan right behind her, the gathering was as normal everyone gave their report of how there clan was doing old friends from difference clans got to meet in peace as is StarClan's will. The blue-grey she-cat strolled over to High Rock, Bluestar crane her neck over her shoulder, her warrior and Dustpaw and Sandpaw help the elders who were able to come back into their dens. Unfortunately Spottedleaf was not able to come with them since both Smallear and Patchpelt some how managed to caught whitecough and needed to be monitored even though the months are still warm.

The apprentices dipped their heads at their betters before slipped back into there den. Bluestar yawn the night was taking it's toll, sleepiness caused her broad shoulders to sag and her tail lied limply on the ground, the icy blue eyed she-cat was about to slip in her den but the a angry yowl shot through camp. Bluestar's ice blue eyes widen ready and alert all her previous tiredness disappear, she made a mad dash over where the sound had originate which was the apprentices' den. 

All the warriors had already  gather at the entrance all tense for a fight but waiting for their leaders , the queens and elders were peeking through their den trying to figure out what was going on. Unexpectedly Spottedleaf calmly bounded out her den towards gathered cat. "Spottedleaf do you know whats going on," Bluestar asked the ThunderClan Medince cat "Well-"

But was cut off by an enraged Dustpaw "They took our bedding," He hissed angry not even trying to hide the hate and malice in his voice, ThunderClan's pale ginger she-cat emerged as well "I bet it was the kittypet who told them to steal it and like mousebrains they went along with it," Sandpaw hissed. Spottedleaf looked between the two apprentices a hint of amazement could be seen sparkling in her amber eyes "Firepaw didn't steal your bedding it was Graypaw." Spottedleaf let out a sigh shaking her head "Poor Firepaw and Ravenpaw was dragged into his antics just because Ravenpaw said he was cold," She finished sitting down tail curling over paws.

Bluestar let out a sigh a tiny bit annoyed but everyone else had seem to relax a bit while the two apprentices were still furious the fur on their shoulders stood on end. Bluestar walked up to the den sticking her head in, a massive moss bed laid on the den floor where Firepaw, Greypaw and Ravenpaw are sleeping, the orange tabby was in the middle while Ravenpaw was tucked under Firepaw's head resting on his head on the ginger's paws while Greypaw was resting his back onto Firepaw's, mouth opened wide in a snore, Greypaw's right hind leg sticking out and sometimes twitching, it was kind of an awkward position and Bluestar wasn't sure how he even manged to get comfortable like that. But they looked kind of adorable an adoring smile threatening to creep on her ageing muzzle.

Bluestar pulled her head out of the den opening everyone was still there but the elders and queens had vanished from their den openings, Dustpaw and Sandpaw was looking at her expectantly "It's too late to deal with this properly, you'll will have to take some of the surrounding bedding as your own if you don't wished to sleep with them." The two apprentices looked horrified like the blue-grey leader just ripped the prey out of a starving kit's mouth "But Bluestar we can't sleep on that it's covered with kittypet scent can you allow us to go fetch more moss," Sandpaw mewed, Bluestar shock her head choosing to ignore the rude kittypet remark "It's too late for that go get what you can and try not to wake them up, StarClan know how they are going to reacted."

Dustpaw looked like he wanted to say something but deiced against it not wanting to disobey an order from his leader, nodded their heads they went back into their dens muttering under their breathes. Bluestar watched as Lionheart and Whitestorm stuck they're heads in the opening while the other cats went back to the warriors' den a little bit annoyed, Spottedleaf stayed behind though and for some reason so did Tigerclaw.

As the golden tabby and the white tom pulled their heads out Tigerclaw stuck in his to everyone's shock. Never before had he showed any real interest towards this group of apprentices even though Ravenpaw is his. He pulled his head out muttering something before stalking off. "What's up with that," Whitestorm mewed, Bluestar twitched her tail "It's been a long night you all go get some sleep," The remaining three cats nodded leaving Bluestar alone.

Bluestar trotted back into her den laying her blue head on her moss bed drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 Crisp morning air filled the warming den as the sunlight shine brightly directly on the cats inside. Firepaw let out a loud and wide yawn, slowly getting to his paws, stretching each limb while fluffy out his fur, his paws were still cramped from walking around the territory yesterday.  Graypaw's massive moss bed and thinned out quite a bit, Sandpaw and Dustpaw had grabbed some of the outer rim of bedding to make their own nest far away from their's, Firepaw felt himself smirk at the though of two annoyed apprentices plucking few scraps of moss for themselves. Graypaw and Ravenpaw were already outside waiting for him. Firepaw released another yawn before stalking toward the entrance of the den passing through it.

"Hey Firepaw. Ready to go," Graypaw mewed raising his tail, Firepaw nodded giving his shoulder a few licks before following the other two apprentices slipped out of still sleeping camp. They meet up with Lionheart and Tigerclaw at the Sandy Hollow in no time now that Firepaw and Graypaw knew the forest better than before. They were fairly early which pleased Tigerclaw, he wasn't as annoyed or snappy as he was yesterday, he also allowed the apprentices to sit and chat for a little bit, while the sun warmed up their pelts.

"Alright the sun his high enough now," Tigerclaw meowed raising to his paws, Lionheart nodded it agreement "Today we will be working on your hunting crouches," Lionheart mewed. Firepaw, Graypaw and  Ravenpaw stopped talking and walked towards you mentors,  Lionheart eyed them "What can you tell be the difference between stalking a mouse and stalking a rabbit," Graypaw perk at the question, raising his tail higher "The difference is a mouse will feel you before it smell and a rabbit will smell you before it sees you," Graypaw meowed proudly.

"That's right now you three go practice your hunting crouches while Tigerclaw and I will correct you if your having trouble," Lionheart meowed "And remember young ones keep your stance low but not too low to create noise when you start moving towards your prey or to stop yourself from moving swiftly." The apprentices nodded before find a spot in the hollow to work on their crouches.

Tigerclaw looked over each apprentice carefully, amber eyes narrowed to a slit, picking up an error they might make. Graypaw's crouch and stalking was perfect well as perfect for an apprentice, it could use a little work but that's about but he'll make a fine warrior on day, Firepaw's crouch was just as good or even better than Graypaw. His stance was perfectly balance, his tail hovered above the ground not making a single sound as he made acute and confident paw steps around the clearing. He moved like a true, flawless warrior but he was a kittypet, this kind of technique would have to be taught not come to a cat natural, Tigerclaw raised his brow, he watched the green eyed tom with interest.

Eventual Tigerclaw turned his fiery amber gaze towards towards his raven black apprentice but he wished he hadn't. Ravenpaw was completely off balance his back arched up in an unnatural position his tail brushing the ground swishing up sand and he's tripping over his own paws constantly. The heavy furred dark brown tom flatten his tuft ears, mouth curly into a snarl "Ravenpaw what are you doing! Your stance is awful and your movements even more horrid," Tigerclaw spat his fur bristling "Firepaw a  _kittypet_ stance is a lot better than your and Graypaw who only been an apprentice for not even a moon and barely had any training before are both showing you up." Ravenpaw wince at the harsh acidic words lowering himself to the ground, Firepaw flinched at being called a kittypet his eyes shadowed, claws unsheathing. Lionheart looked over to the other warrior "You don't have to be so hard on him he has plenty of moons to train and get better."

"Yea," Graypaw meowed no longer crouching "Besides I'm more lopsided than a one legged badger," the study grey tom hopped around one paw using his hind legs to support him "Alright Greypaw enough of your jokes," Lionheart hummed "How about you three go and hunt really prey for yourselves and bring it back to camp later." The dark warrior nodded in agreement.

"Ravenpaw you hunt near the OwlTree, Graypaw look in those brambles over there and Firepaw follow that rabbit trail leading down to the stream see what you can caught," Tigerclaw ordered, the apprentices nodded break off from the clearing to hunt in their repetitive locations. "Tigerclaw," Lionheart meowed "Your being too hard on him, he'll learn soon enough but you must have patience with him. I'm heading back to camp if you can hunt a little bit on your way back do so please," The maned tom stalked off towards the direction of camp leaving Tigerclaw.

The amber eyed tom frowned the most promising apprentice of this group excluding Dustpaw and Sandpaw was an outsider who had no personal mentor, while the weakest of the three was his own apprentice, Ravenpaw. Even though Tigerclaw only had one apprentice before his current, Darkstripe but he was at the top of his generation of apprentices and Tigerclaw was always complimented for how good a warrior the dark striped tom had become but Ravenpaw is dead last with his generation and now he's being push even lower by a  _kittypet_. Tigerclaw growled to himself, he could not let his reputation be tarnish by that useless cat but if some where to happen to Ravenpaw he could get a new apprentice.

Graypaw was too irritating and annoying plus Lionheart was his mentor, Sandpaw and Dustpaw were already accounted for by Whitestorm and Darkstripe who Bluestar had told the massive dark brown this before it was made publicly know since Darkstripe was his apprentice which only left Firepaw. Tigerclaw had a personal distaste for kittypets ever since he was a kit but what kind of reputation he would get to making a rabbit dropping eating twoleg's pet into a strong warrior, a honourable one, Tigerclaw smirks imagining what all the clan would say about him training a kittypet and it should be easy see that Firepaw seems to have already had training before join the Clan see he beat Longtail no problem and silents the tom when he spoke to him without respect and his ability to hunt is excellent for an apprentice form what Lionheart has told him but that's only what he's been told he wanted to see what Firepaw could do with is own eyes. Tigerclaw grunted heading off towards the stream where Firepaw disappeared to deciding to watch the tom and make his direction then and maybe see what he can do in a spar match.

The massive dark warrior breathed in some of Firepaw's scent, tracking the kittypet came a bit easy thanks to his distinctive scent which stand out from the rest of the forest. Tigerclaw found the fiery tom by the stream mouse dangling in his jaws he seem pretty proud for about his kill. Swiftly dropping the kill kicking dirt over the prey concealing it from other predators before heading off further along the stream towards FourTrees. Tigerclaw prowled out to where Firepaw had buried his mouse, using his long hook claw he easily dug it up grabbing the mouse with his jaws paddling after the apprentice.

When he reached the green eyed tom he was stalking a rabbit almost as big as Firepaw was near the Twoleg Bridge  that made it's way on ThunderClan territory. He was making his way up wind from the the over size rodent stepping soft but swiftly the rabbit still had no clue that he was there is large ears fell flat on it's head as it munch on the soft river side grass. Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed as Firepaw stalked closer into striking range at the side of the rabbit leaving it's neck open for the killing, his muscles bungling up ready to spring. The rabbit had no time to react or run away or even squeal, only it's red eyes widen then fade into a dull colour as Firepaw sank his teeth into it's neck crushing  the bone concealed by white fluffy fur now stained with it's own crimson blood. The heavy furred ginger raised his tail, eyes glowing at his kill.

He drags the lifeless creature back towards the direction of the mouse he left behind which was taken by Tigerclaw. The dark warrior doesn't waste anytime he emerged from his hiding place dropping the mouse at his paws "Firepaw," Firepaw's green eyes widen he jumped a bit but paws still remained on the ground but relaxed when he saw his temporary mentor but narrowed a bit at the sight of his mouse "Don't worry about the mouse, I decided to fetch it for you so we can talk now."

"What did you want to talk about Tigerclaw," the green eyed tom placing the rabbit down staring at the amber eyed warrior "I wanted to make a proposal. You are a talented cat no doubt, you have obviously been trained before since you bested Longtail, a cat who was already made a warrior and are a excellent hunter but I can make you stronger, being train by a true warrior since you don't have an official mentor," Firepaw watched Tigerclaw careful seeming to be thinking over what he was told "But what about Ravenpaw," Firepaw mewed "I can't show my full teaching potential with Ravenpaw but with you I show the Clan what I can really do," Tigerclaw watched as the fur on Firepaw's back begun to rose his scared muzzle twisted into a snarl "So this is all about you?" He growled, Tigerclaw chuckled circling the enrage apprentice.

"If you don't take my offer you just go with someone much weaker than myself that can't train you how you should be and remain a kittypet playing warrior," Tigerclaw seemed to have struck a nerve, a growl escaped from Firepaw throat "I am  ** _not_** a kittypet," the green eyed tom spat, Tigerclaw smirked only adding fuel to the already lit fuse. Firepaw raced over to the older cat  raged pricked his fur, unsheathing his claws slashing at Tigerclaw's broad shoulder causing small amount of blood to trickle out. The dark warrior responded by slapping with his paw him sending Firepaw tumbling a few rabbithops away. "Come on  _kittypet_  is that the best you can do," Tigerclaw mocked, Firepaw hissed getting to his paws raced towards the heavy furred dark brown warrior. 

Tigerclaw huffed raising his paw to slap Firepaw away again but to his surprise the ginger dodged, hopping to the side of Tigerclaw before latching on to his flank digging his claws into his thick fur, biting hard onto Tigerclaw's neck, a large amount of blood flowing out his freshly open wound. The fiery eyed tom growled slamming his side into the ground with enough force to cause Firepaw to yowl in pain losing his grip on the powerful warrior. Tigerclaw jumped back a smile spreading across his muzzle "I didn't know you had in you to dare attack again, so much so you actual make me bleed this much," Firepaw got to his paw once more a little shaky this time but didn't answer, his green eyed narrowed Tigerclaw "What's wrong kittypet does your twoleg got your tongue."

"I am no twoleg's pet," Firepaw half-panted, half-hissed stalking closer to Tigerclaw "Is that so," Tigerclaw almost purred in amusement "So are you going to finally take up my offer. As you can see I'm not as easy of an opponent as Longtail was or are we going to keep attacking each other without reason," Firepaw paused stared into the dark warrior eyes a little longer "I think.... I'll take your offer Tigerclaw," Tigerclaw smiled once more he can now move his into motion now another ally at his pawtips to use at his will. "Now listen closely since  _Ravenpaw_ is still my apprentice and you might be assigned another mentor but by day when night falls and I mean every night you will sneak out of camp. I don't care how you get out but get out and meet me at the Sandy Hollow before moonhigh," Firepaw nodded.

"Good now grab that mouse and follow me," Tigerclaw paddles over to the rabbit picking up with ease. He turns around Firepaw had already picked up the mouse no questioned ask. Tigerclaw lead Firepaw along the bank of the river keeping a natural pace until they came towards stepping stones "Tigerclaw," the fiery eyed tom looked back at the heavy furred ginger mouse sitting at his paws "What are we doing so close to RiverClan territory."

"Stepping Stones is the calmest part of the river. I don't need to worry about you being swept away down the stream," Tigerclaw meowed place the rabbit next to the other dead prey "Now get in the river," Firepaw stepped back his eyes widen a bit staring at Tigerclaw like he most be kidding "I said get in the river, Now!" Tigerclaw commanded, growl building in his throat "I can't....."

"You can't what!" his new mentor hissed "Swim! I... can't swim," the ginger flushed as if embarrassed at the fact "Your not going swimming fur for brain," Tigerclaw hissed then sigh "We're washing off the blood," Tigerclaw doesn't wait for Firepaw to response, grabbing him by his scruff dragging his into the calm water, the green eyed tom cried out in surprise turning and twisting splashing up water but stop when Tigerclaw  let out a stern growl. The cool water washed over his stinging scratched he got when his mentor through him into the the rough ground, causing the tom to relax along with Tigerclaw releasing his scruff get into the water himself. The water stained red both toms blood mixed together flowing slowly down the stream. The fierce warrior licked his wound cleaning the blood out of his already scared pelt, with the help of the water the wound eventual stopped bleeding.

Tigerclaw turned his attention back to Firepaw who had spread across the sand allowing the water to almost completely engulf him, his nose slightly pointing to the sky to allow him to breathe, chest rising and falling peacefully "Firepaw," the smaller toms ears twisted back in response to his voice "Get up were leaving," Firepaw let out a small reluctant noise before picking himself from the shallow water towards it's sandy shore shaking the water droplets that still clung to his fur. Paddling up to the mouse picking it up in his jaws. Tigerclaw followed after grabbing the larger of the two prey items before strolling back to the water wetting the prey. He could feel Firepaw's eyes staring at him but ignored him for now. Then Tigerclaw got back in the water rolling in it soaking his entire body.

Tigerclaw turned back to his apprentice flicking his now completely wet tail for him to follow, Firepaw was already wet enough for what he's planning. Making his way back to camp fleshing out his story for why they were wet. When they arrived at the camp entrance Tigerclaw allowed Firepaw to bond in first then following after him. As soon as he stepped paw at the other end of  the gorse tunnel all eyes was on him, Firepaw was at the prey pile dropping his catch with the other, Tigerclaw went over to the pile dropping the soaked rabbit with the rest of the kills. Large blue shaped started to move towards him out of the corner of his eye, Tigerclaw smirked to himself, right on time. "Tigerclaw," Bluestar meowed staring at the massive tom and Firepaw who still remained near by "Why are you and Firepaw wet," Tigerclaw flicked his tail giving Firepaw a look to be quiet before responded "I sent Firepaw to track down a rabbit I scented near the river but when he was chasing it he fell in the stream along with the rabbit. I heard the splash when I was hunting near by. I manage to get him and the rabbit before any else bad happened." Bluestar's ice blue eyes narrowed a bit.

"What happened to your neck and shoulder those look like claws and bite marks,"  the ThunderClan leader meowed flicking her sleek tail "And you'd be right, in Firepaw's panicked when I tried to pull him out of the water and ended up doing a number on me," at this point Whitestorm made his way into the conversation "Maybe you should go see Spottedleaf and let her take a look at that," The white warrior mewed concernedly, Tigerclaw merely huffed "I don't need to see Spottedleaf, I've had worst. I'm going out to do some more hunting," With that the dark warrior retreated towards the gorse tunnel. Firepaw's bright green eyes followed him as he disappeared into the thick yellow brush completely shock for what had just came to pass "Firepaw," Bluestar mewed drawing his attention back to her "You shouldn't have been so reckless, if Tigerclaw wasn't where he was not only would we loss valuable prey but an apprentice too," Firepaw felt himself shrink at her worried and displeased gaze "Promise me you will not do anything like that again. Your not allowed to leave the camp for the rest of the day for now go and give the elder's they're meal for the day and check for ticks as well then you can take your share and remember Firepaw this isn't a punishment, I just want you to be safe." The heavy furred ginger dipped his head mumbling a quick 'Yes Bluestar' picking up a few prey items in his jaw before paddling over to the elder's den.

After the elders were fed Firepaw looked through their fur, luck for him only One-Eye had ticks and a few fleas. Paddling out of the den towards the pile finaly allowed to eat, neither Graypaw nor Ravenpaw were back yet so Firepaw had to eat his meal alone in the shade, since he wasn't allowed  to leave the camp and all his apprentice duties for the day were he lazied around until something or somecat free him from his boredom. When the sun finally began to set Graypaw emerged from the camp entrance mouth filled with prey, soon enough he spotted the ginger at the edge of the camp quickly paddling over there not with out taking some prey alone. Firepaw greeted his friend with a loud purr rubbing his checks his, giving each other a few licks before settling back in the grass "You know Firepaw I didn't think anyone would be back before me," Graypaw mewed taking bit of his vole "I... I fell in the river but Tigerclaw saved me, when he took me back to camp Bluestar wanted to know what happen and when Tigerclaw told he see told me I had to say in camp and take care of the elders," The heavy furred ginger lied.

"Jeez that must've sucked how did you fall in the river anyways?" Graypaw meowed after swallowing "I rather not talk about," Graypaw hummed not pushing the subject. It's not that Firepaw didn't want to tell him how he fell in the it's just he doesn't know himself since crafted that story with out even warning his apprentice, Firepaw flicked his ears, Graypaw had just finished up his kill before he shifted closer to his friend giving him a few licks. The green eyed tom responded by grooming him as well, a light purr escaped his chest which encouraged Graypaw even more, carefully licking the dirt and water that still hid in his pelt. Firepaw also freeing his friend's coat from dirt and a bit of blood on his muzzle. When they were done Firepaw and Graypaw curled up next to one another. Ravenpaw soon came to join them watching the other cats of they're clan doing what they have to do to keep themselves busy. Eventual the sun vanished from the sky, Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw retreated to their den, where the yellow eyed tom massive moss bed still remained quickly laying to rest before the friends drifted asleep.  

Firepaw awakened his mind foggy but quickly cleared up, he peeped through the den opening, the moon sat beautifully in the middle of the sky giving the forest a wonderful dull colour but best of all nocat was up and about. The bright green eyed ginger stalked through the grass as silently as he could muster exiting the camp. His keen nose quickly picked up Tigerclaw scent coming from Sandy Hollow, once Firepaw was far enough away from camp he made a mad dash towards the meeting place.

Making their with ease he spied his mentor already standing in the middle of the hollow waiting patiently. Firepaw paddled over to the larger tom, his sharp emerald eyes stared straight into Tigerclaw's fiery amber. With a flick of his powerful thick tail the heavy brown tabby signalled for them to begin, Firepaw let out the loudest most fearsome hissed he could summon launching himself at his mentor claws unsheathed and ready to do damage.

 


End file.
